


Awakening

by Jethny



Category: Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Coming Out, Confidence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Quentin Beck/Peter Parker innuendo, Self-Acceptance, Self-Esteem Issues, Spider-Man: Far From Home (Movie) Spoilers, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 04:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19899913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jethny/pseuds/Jethny
Summary: Tom texts Jake because he feels lost and needs his friend, and maybe he needs evenmorethan a friend./!\ SPIDER-MAN: FAR FROM HOME SPOILERS!





	Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> Well, what should I say? Far From Home happened. Press tour happened. My first fic on this pairing too, logically.  
> Disclaimer: this is a work of fiction. There is none intention to cause offence or harm against the actors.

**Hey man... Are you busy right now?**

_What's up kiddo?_

**Didn't you say days ago you would stop calling me that?**

_I was kidding Tom, what's wrong? Are you upset?_

**No it's ok, just wanted to talk.**

**Well, write**. 

_Yeah, ok, what about? You've got something in mind?_

**No no, nothing, just wanted to pass time.**

_Do you need a joke? It seems like you could need one, and I can make you laugh if you want? I've been told I'm pretty good at doing that._

_Even if *someone* might also have said I make weird jokes._

**Because they are. It's okay, don't worry.**

_Doesn't sound like it is Tom... You know you can talk to me, confide, I hope you know it, hm? I'm a good friend, I'm a good listener at least._

**I know Jake.**

_Good._

**I'm just feeling so fucking lost.**

_Lost?_

**Yeah, like... everything is too much, days go by and I'm not here, I don't know.**

_Okay, that happens Tom, it's ok. You know why you're feeling like this?_

**I'm just so... sad, alone.**

_But you're not, you know that?_

**I know... I guess. But anyway, sometimes that's how I feel.**

_Maybe you're missing your home? It's been a long time. Family is an important thing._

**Yeah I miss them it's a thing, but no it's not that, I meant... I feel alone, sad, and lost, confused... like I'm not sure who I am, and that doesn't really make a lot of sense right?**

_There is no need to panic Tom, come on, deep breath, I'm here with you ok?_

_We're talking, I'm not going anywhere, I have time, all night, I'm here._

_And it's a normal feeling I thing, you've grown up, you've changed, you had all of a sudden a great success in you carrier, a lot of pression is on you, so it's normal if it feels like it's too much. Being famous and all may be super annoying at first. And even with time, there are ups and downs. But it won't last._

**It doesn't make it better or easier you know?**

_I just want you to know that I get it, I know the feeling, and you'll get over it even if it seems hard._

**It's like I don't know myself anymore, cause my life is amazing, I live incredible moments, but, sometimes it's too much and I'm... fucking lost man. I do so many things, experience new things, meet so many people, and it's, sometimes, confusing me.**

_It's a common thing, you're discovering life, by doing fantastic projects, it's normal if your tastes change, news ideas, new likes and dislikes appear, it's life, new experiences, all that make who you are, and it's a good thing, you have to savor it._

**Wow, that was... thanks, Mysterio.**

_Ha. It doesn't help you in any way isn't it? I'm trying my best dude, don't be too hard on me._

**No it helps, it's nice of you, you're nice, thank you, and I'm sorry.**

_Doesn't need to, I'm your friend._

**Yeah.**

_Am not?_

**Shut up, of course you are.**

_It's about me, isn't it?_

**What? No, it's not.**

_Are you sure?_

**It's... it's about me, about my feelings.**

_And what are they?_

**Kinda personal.**

_Yeah it appears. Just thought you may wanna talk about it?_

\--Few minutes go by without new incoming text.--

_Do you wanna drop the subject? Just know you can talk, call me, whatever, whenever you want it._

**I'm... I don't feel so good Jake.**

_Stop it, you're not disappearing, Tom._

_But good joke if it was a joke._

**I don't know what it was... a bad joke?**

**Cause it seems I don't know who I am, what I like, what I don't like, who I like... I'm fucking lost and I don't know whom to talk about it and I'm feeling shitty right know for bothering and boring you with my poor teen problems.**

_I thought you were a man now?_

**Do I look like a man to you?**

_Well, yes, yes you do, cause you are. Is it what this is about, about your apparence? Self-confidence issues? Cause if it is, 1. It's damn fucking untrue, 2. Because you're damn hot, 3. Everyone thinks bad of oneself, and everyone thinks you're beautiful, 4. 2bis, suck it up, and 5. You're Tom Holland. It should be enough._

**And you're Jake Gyllenhaal.**

_And you can write my name correctly now! I'm impressed. Very touched. You trained I bet!_

**I may or may not have indeed train.**

_What that was supposed to mean anyway?_

**Hm?**

_"And you're Jake Gyllenhaal."_

**Well, that you are, you know, Jake. When, on another hand, I'm Tom.**

_That's stupid. Stop the underestimation right now. I know you're not feeling well, and I'm trying to comfort you, but it doesn't mean I'm gonna tolerate you saying shit on yourself for absolutely no reason. You mean the moon for so many people._

**Alright, if you say so.**

_Come on Tom, just tell me what's the matter. I can't stand knowing you in that state on mind. Tell me in one go what it is, it's usually the better way to deal with stuffs like that. I'm here to hear, I'm not gonna judge you, I'm your friend Tom, I want to help, cheer you up, not blaming you, I gone through a lot of during years you know, maybe I can help, and if not, at least I can listen to you and try to comfort you._

**You sound like if you were my dad and wanna comfort me with all your experience.**

_And... that's not a good thing, you not like that?_

**No.**

\--Few seconds passed, long seconds, without any new message from Tom.--

_Tom? I'm sorry if I said something that hurted you without realizing it._

_Talk to me Tommy._

_Don't overthink too much, just tell me._

**I don't really want you to act like my father.**

_I'm not. It's not what I'm doing Tom, I promise._

_Plus, I'm aware I'm older, but I'm not *that* old thank you._

**Ok, good, cause, I don't want you to act daddy on me.**

**And fuck no you're not that old.**

**I don't want you to be... like I'm, I don't know, your son or your young friend, crazy happy stupid friend.**

_Tom... just tell me what's bothering you so much please, you're so not like that to me and you know it._

\--Tic, toc.--

_You do know I like you, right? I care about you, Tom._

**Yeah, cause I'm so funny.**

_Since when it's a bad thing? I'm funny too and you love that!_

**Cause I just love all of you.**

\--Shit. Shit. Shit.--

_Thank you Tom, you're not bad either._

_So... if you can't tell me, I can try to guess. It's a personal subject, it's about your feelings, your tastes, about your identify so, and it freaks you out because it seems like you're different now and can't recognize yourself, and it's new, cause you're lost, and overthinking, and can't think straight, and everything seems oppressive around you and you don't understand anything anymore, and it also clearly has a relation with me as you hide it very badly, and with our friendship or something I did, or something I did not do, or just something like that, right?_

**Fucking Gyllenhall.**

_What's that supposed to mean?_

**Yes?**

_Okay, so, do you need me to ask you? Or tell you it's totally ok? Because I'm not a genius but I'm sure you knew I will got it immediately Tom._

_I learned to know you, at least a little, and I played in fucking Brokeback Mountain, Tom. It teaches you things. It's fucking okay, why are you so upset? Haven't you already talked about it with friends, your family?_ **  
**

**Uh.**

**So, basically, I just got outed by Jake Gyllenhaal, like you just outed me... to me?**

**Cause it appears to you so fucking obvious that I may like guys? I was trying to be fucking subtle thank you very much!**

_Tom calm down please, I didn't mean to offend you. I just thought you already have talk about it with somebody._

**Who else but you?**

_I didn't thought it was so new for you, I'm sorry Tom._

**I, I don't know, fuck it just... since a few months... fuck I'm lost, I just feel things for... I mean, I feel, and It's weird, because I'm not scared of what it could means, it's just, I was so... sure? Liking girls, and then it happens you were there and I start feeling things and I though oh, ok that's new, that's ok, it's cool, I didn't expect that, but, alright, but with time and stress and I don't know dude, I'm just totally lost suddenly and I needed to tell someone and I'm sorry it falls on you.**

_Oh, okay, yeah, I understand and it's okay, it's... okay maybe it's surprising and I didn't exactly expected that too, I mean I hoped, but well ok, good. I'm touched, and we can talk about it Tom if you want of course, there isn't any rush, it's a good thing, discovering some more about yourself, knowing things._

**What do you mean you didn't expect... omg oh fuck no, that's, not what I meant, well yes but no, not what you thought I...**

**Oh god, I fucking write *you were***

**I'm even more dumb than everyone thinks of me**

_I'm touched Tom, it's ok._

**Fuck no it's not! Oh damn I just sabotaded everything, all the press tour and you... and me, in like two words, and fuck, I'm so stupid**

_Tom, breath, it's ok._

**I'm... so fucking sorry, I didn't intend to say... it, it wasn't on purpose, god I'm so sorry, if you don't want to talk to me anymore I'll totally understand, I'll keep professional I swear, I won't bother you Jake.**

_For god sake would you please listen to me Tom? Please?_

_Oh my god how can you blame yourself on just... well I don't know what is it what you're feeling, like, a crush? I don't know, but fuck, you didn't do anything wrong Tom!_

_It's alright! I'm your friend, stop worrying. And, well if I'm being honest too, I like you too, ok? I mean, you're kinda pretty._

_Ok, that was kinda bad._

_You're cute, intelligent, brilliant, smart and funny. And look at what I just said before. You're 2345 for me. And we perfectly match each other._

**You're a neerdy romantic guy. Full of surprise.**

_Ahah, yes I guess._

**You like me? You're not messing with me?**

_I like you._

**Like Quentin likes Peter?**

_Fuck if I know, but I bet it's a yes, a weirdy yes? Cause you know, he's kinda fucked up, and older, and from an other dimension, but in fact he's not and he's a manipulator liar, but yet yes I'm pretty sure he had it bad for Peter and his little tingles before he wanted to kill him and everyone else._

_Fuck I like you Tom, but I don't want to freak you out if it's so new for you. I don't except anything, I'm cool with what we are. And it's cool, you finding out you like guys, because I make you feel things? I think anyone would be flattered._

**It is cool, it's just, new, destabilizing? But in a good way you know?**

_Yep, I know._

**God, you know. I can't believe it. Why you never tell me?**

_Well, the subject never cames up, but I think it wasn't really a secret._

**So, will you also be ok if I wanted... more? Finding out, with you? But because, I like you. And want that, like so much. Not because you like guys too (that's it right?) and you like me so... Fuck I hope I'm not confusing you. I don't want to look... opportunistic? Even if it's not every day that Jake Gyllenhaal propose you to make out with you because he likes you too and fuck I'm just stop talking.**

_God yes I will Tom. Whatever you want. And it seems you've already thought about me a lot before we met uh?_

_And I didn't propose you to make out, but, yes, please, totally._

**I must be dreaming.**

_Definitely not dreaming._

**So do you wanna be my guide?**

_Uh, that's pretty old school, and kinky of you, but hell yes gladly. I'll be an attentive teacher._

**I may have expressed myself poorly, but you clearly say that intentionally. Kinky Jake, god, I would never imagined that, uh.**

_I bet you're worse, young little Spidey._

**Come to my room? To speak. If you want?**

_With pleasure. Do not worry, I have manners and usually behave._

**Oh please don't. It's new ok, but I'm not 16 anymore and I'm not inexperienced.**

_Coming right now._

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you liked it! It's always nice to the heart :)


End file.
